An ever-increasing number of relatively cheap, low power wireless data communication services, networks and devices have been made available over the past number of years. Various wireless technologies are described in detail in the 802.11 IEEE Standard, including for example, the IEEE Standard 802.11 (1999) and its updates and amendments, the IEEE Standard 802.11a/g (2003), as well as the IEEE Standard 802.11n and the IEEE Standard 802.11ac, all of which are collectively incorporated herein fully by reference. These standards have been or are in the process of being commercialized with the promise of 54 Mbps or more effective bandwidth, making them a strong competitor to traditional wired Ethernet and the more ubiquitous “802.11b” or “WiFi” 11 Mbps mobile wireless transmission standard.
Generally speaking, transmission systems compliant with the IEEE 802.11a and 802.11g or “802.11a/g” as well as the 802.11n and 802.11ac standards achieve their high data transmission rates using Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) to encode symbols mapped to a quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) multi-carrier constellation. In a general sense, the use of OFDM divides the overall system bandwidth into a number of frequency sub-bands or channels, with each frequency sub-band being associated with one or more respective sub-carriers upon which data may be modulated. Thus, each frequency sub-band of the OFDM system may be viewed as an independent transmission channel within which to send data, thereby increasing the overall throughput or transmission rate of the communication system.
To further increase the number of signals which may be propagated in the communication system and/or to compensate for deleterious effects associated with the various propagation paths, and to thereby improve transmission performance, it is known to use multiple transmission and receive antennas within a wireless transmission system. Such a system is commonly referred to as a multiple-input, multiple-output (MIMO) wireless transmission system and is specifically provided for within the 802.11n IEEE Standard. As is known, the use of MIMO technology produces significant increases in spectral efficiency and link reliability, and these benefits generally increase with the number of transmission and receive antennas within the MIMO system.
In wireless communication systems, the modulated signals generated by the transmitter may reach a particular receiver via a number of different propagation paths, the characteristics of which typically change over time due to the phenomena of multi-path and fading. Moreover, the characteristics of a propagation channel differ or vary based on the frequency of propagation. To compensate for the time varying, frequency selective nature of the propagation effects, and to enhance effective encoding and modulation in a wireless communication system, each transmitter and/or receiver of the wireless communication system may periodically develop or collect channel state information (CSI) for each of the frequency channels, such as the channels associated with each of the OFDM sub-bands discussed above. Generally speaking, CSI is information describing one or more characteristics of each of the OFDM channels (for example, the gain, the phase and the SNR of each channel).
Upon determining the CSI for one or more channels, the receiver may send this CSI back to the transmitter, which may use the CSI for each channel to precondition the signals transmitted using that channel so as to compensate for the varying propagation effects of each of the channels. Preconditioning typically includes combining multiple signals over multiple streams, and transmitting each of the multiple streams over a specific antenna. MIMO preconditioning typically includes to use of a beamsteering matrix such that transmitted signals do not interfere with one another when received at the receiver.
An important part of a wireless communication system is therefore the selection of the appropriate data rates, and the coding and modulation schemes to be used for a data transmission based on channel conditions. Generally speaking, it is desirable to use the selection process to maximize throughput while meeting certain quality metrics, such as those defined by a desired frame error rate (FER), latency criteria, etc.
In addition to the frequency channels created by the use of OFDM, a MIMO channel formed by the various transmit and receive antennas between a particular transmitter and a particular receiver includes a number of independent spatial channels. As is known, a wireless MIMO communication system can provide improved performance (e.g., increased transmission capacity) by utilizing the additional dimensionalities created by these spatial channels for the transmission of additional data. The spatial channels of a wideband MIMO system may experience different channel conditions (e.g., different fading and multi-path effects) across the overall system bandwidth and may therefore achieve different SNRs at different frequencies (i.e., at the different OFDM frequency sub-bands) of the overall system bandwidth. Consequently, the number of information bits per modulation symbol (i.e., the data rate) that may be transmitted using the different frequency sub-bands of each spatial channel for a particular level of performance may differ from frequency sub-band to frequency sub-band.
However, instead of using the different transmit and receive antennas to form separate spatial channels on which additional information is sent, better reception properties can be obtained in a MIMO system by using each of the various transmit antennas of the MIMO system to transmit the same signal while phasing (and amplifying) this signal as the signal is provided to the various transmission antennas to achieve beamforming or beamsteering. Generally speaking, beamforming or beamsteering creates a spatial gain pattern having one or more high gain lobes or beams (as compared to the gain obtained by an omni-directional antenna) in one or more particular directions, while reducing the gain over that obtained by an omni-directional antenna in other directions. If the gain pattern is configured to produce a high gain lobe in the direction of each of the receiver antennas, the MIMO system can obtain better reception reliability between a particular transmitter and a particular receiver, over that obtained by single transmitter-antenna/receiver-antenna systems.
There are many known techniques for determining a steering matrix specifying the beamsteering coefficients that need to be used to properly condition the signals being applied to the various transmission antennas so as to produce the desired transmit gain pattern at the transmitter. As is known, these coefficients may specify the gain and phasing of the signals to be provided to the transmission antennas to produce high gain lobes in particular or predetermined directions. An important part of determining the steering matrix is taking into account the specifics of the channel between the transmitter and the receiver, referred to herein as the forward channel. As a result, steering matrixes are typically determined based on the CSI of the forward channel.
Although beamsteering in MIMO systems offers several advantages over traditional single-antenna systems, MIMO systems have their drawbacks. First, because MIMO beamsteering requires multiple antennas at both the transmitter and the receiver, MIMO systems add cost and complexity to the devices in which they are implemented. Second, MIMO preconditioning involves the use of a beamsteering matrix to improve performance, which is incompatible with communication devices that utilize a single antenna system for transmission and/or reception. Third, because existing MIMO systems rely on spatial beamforming to improve communication performance, the performance increase provided by existing MIMO systems is somewhat limited by the number of MIMO antennas at the transmitter and/or receiver.